A Hogwarts Fairytale
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: AU Hogwarts Cinderella tail. Summary inside
1. Prologue

**Me: Hello dear readers, I hope you having a wonderful day but anyway I just got this idea when hearing a song of the Cinderella movie with Brandy - '**_**The Sweetest Sounds**_**' and I just could not take it off my mind so I looked to see that there was not many crossovers of this so I decided to make one**

**Background of the story: AU Tom Riddle was removed from the orphanage when his secret friend, Minerva McGonagall told her parents and later found out that he was last in line to the throne of the Wizarding world and the last bloodline to Salazar Slytherin. Tom was taught by the Noble house of McGonagall family and soon fell in love with Minerva. Together they stopped the rivalry of Slytherin and Gryffindor and the believes that Salazar Slytherin was evil but some 'light' families are still cautions around them**

**Warning: If you readers don't like it how it is type then please don't read it and please don't leave rude reviews or mean ones if there are I will remove them immediately**

**Anyway onward to the story:**

**Summary: Daphne Greengrass wanted out of her horrible family but how can she if she can't find her father's will? With her stuck situation, she had to endure everything it was thrown by her stepmother to her stepsisters but out of the blue came a boy with high status with some promises but will her stepsisters allow her to be near him even if he was the heir of Slytherin? Alive and Nice James and Lily Potter, Godfather Severus Snape**

**Pairings: Harrison Riddle-Slytherin x Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy x April Potter (FemHarry), Theodore Nott x Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom x Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini x Tracey Davis**

**Bashing to: Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Rhonda Weasley (FemRon)**

**I don't own any Harry Potter books or movies, just the ideas that comes to my head and my OC's characters**

**Enjoy the story my faithful readers (Rewrite)**

-Slytherin Manor-

"My Lord, my Lord…it's a boy, your wife just gave birth to a healthy boy!"

Tom Riddle-Slytherin looked away from his window and saw Narcissa Malfoy nee Black with her sister Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black and both were grinning crazy.

Tom gave a small smile and ran to the infirmary room.

There at the bed was his beloved Queen and wife, Minerva Riddle-Slytherin nee McGonagall who was holding a small baby. He walked to her side and gave a kiss to her forehead then looked at his new born son.

The child slowly opens his stunning emerald eyes and stared at his father's sapphire-emerald eyes.

Tom slowly took the small child from his mother to his arms.

"My son, heir to the Wizarding world…welcome Harrison Salazar Riddle-Slytherin" said Tom with pride.

Minerva pouted a bit "Oh Tom please he is just a baby, he does not need any pressure of being a prince yet."

Tom laughed "Oh course my dear…Narcissa I believe you have a son who is just a month old if I am right?"

"Yes my Lord, Draco Lucius Malfoy" responded Narcissa with care.

"Good, my son would need some company when he gets older" said Tom as he placed Harrison back to his mother.

"Of course, I believe Lord Longbottom also have a son who was born not too long ago as well if you want I can contact them for a little play date, my Lord." suggested Narcissa.

Tom nodded slowly "Yes…Yes that would do, if you would Narcissa."

Narcissa bowed followed by her sister and left the room.

Tom looked back at his family and saw Minerva was playing Harrison's little dark hair that he inherited from him.

"Oh Tom I have a feeling that he would be a little heartbreaker, what do you think?"

Tom laughed a bit "If he got my looks with your kindness then there would be no girls melting by his sight"

Minerva nodded "…I agree"

"Come you must rest."

-Greengrass Manor, few weeks later-

"Lord Greengrass?"

David Greengrass looked at the maid with hope of good news from his pregnant wife but the face of the maid didn't look good.

"Are they both alright?"

"The baby is fine and it's a beautiful baby girl my Lord but…the Mistress, she was so ill when she gave the birth before the due date and lost so much blood not even the potions could help her" explain the maid.

"I-I understand…may I see her before…"

The maid nodded knowing what he meant.

David Greengrass ran to his wife's resting room knowing he only had few minutes with her. He opened the door and saw how pale his beloved wife was. He took a deep breath and walked to her side but notice the little white crib to his wife's left side.

"Liana…"

Liana Greengrass nee Jones was staring at her true love and smiled of the sight of his lovely chocolate brown eyes.

"Dave…how's the baby? What gender was it?"

David smiled of his childhood nickname "The baby is fine and it's a beautiful girl we have Liana."

"Oh I am so glad she is fine…may I see her?"

David nodded and walked to the little crib where their new born child was sleeping peacefully. Once Liana saw her she cried for sadness and happiness. The small baby girl was like an angel as she slept and had blond hair like she did…now the question is about her eyes?

"I-I wish I was not so sick…but fate seems to hate me."

"Now Liana please…you are strong you will pass this like the others."

Liana shook her head "No Dave…I can feel it's going to be different…please promise me you well take care for her…even if you have to remarry and give her a new mother."

"Liana…"

"Please…"

David nodded "Very well, Liana I promise you I will take care of our princess."

Liana gave him a weak smile "Thank you…"

-11 years later-

Slytherin Manor

"Come on Harry, Uncle Sev was going to show us this neat potion"

"Coming Dray…Theo, Nev come on" shouted Harry.

"Wait for us" shouted both boys.

Severus looked up from his work when he spotted four jumping boys which two of them were his godsons by his door.

Throughout the years, Draco and Harry mostly grow up together in their beginning years until Neville Longbottom and Theodore Nott came along.

Draco was a bit taller than the other boys with blond hair and grey eyes though he had a bit of a mixer of his parents face structure and personality. Theodore or Theo was second with light brownish hair and brown eyes. He was copy of his father Mark Nott Senior but has his mother's heart. At third was Neville with his dark blond hair and soft light brown eyes. He may look like his father Frank Longbottom but in truth he was more of his mother than anything else. Lastly was Harrison or Harry with his smooth raven hair and stunning emerald eyes. He got both of his parents personality and magic combine.

"I am guess today was the day I promised that potion to you all" wondered Severus.

"Yes!"

Severus smirked "Very well…help me gather the proper ingredients the book should be on the right shelve were you last left it."

The four boys quickly searched for the book then decided which of them will be getting which ingredient. During the gathering, Harry looked at his best friends with sad eyes.

"I hear you three will be going to Hogwarts this year…"

Everyone turned to see Harry with a long face.

"Yea…though it would not be fun without you Harry" said Draco.

"Yea who would be my partner in Herbology?" wondered Neville sadly.

"And who would be with me to study in the library without falling asleep?" whined Theo.

Harry smiled sadly "You know my father and mother will not allow it…they are too protective of me."

"You really can't blame them…after your mother found out that she couldn't be pregnant anymore, they want to make sure you were well protected and taking care of child" said Severus.

"…I know"

"Come now, let's finish this potion and see what we can do afterwards" offered Severus to his youngest godson.

Harry smiled a bit of having his godfather and friends with him.

Greengrass Manor, few weeks later

"Papa my letter has arrived look" shouted an 11 year old girl with long blond hair that reached to her waist and clear sapphire eyes.

David took the invitation letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding from his daughters hand and looked at her with pride.

"Fantastic my little princess…I must ask Molly if her child got hers as well."

Daphne made a noise "…Papa why must you fancy that widow Molly Weasley?"

"I don't think I fancy her but she is a kind woman my little princess…I just feel bad how her husband died those few years ago" replied David.

"I…guess"

David smiled to her "Just try to be friends with her children…you never know maybe you have something in common."

Daphne nodded "Oh…alright I'll try"

-Diagon Alley, The next day-

"David there you are, I was relieved that the school had paid for my sweet little Ronnie for her education" said Molly.

"Yes, the King did restate for any family who can't afford the classes the school will provide a scholarship…ah you remember my daughter Daphne" said David.

"Thank Merlin for him, oh your daughter is getting beautiful just like her mother was – oh sweetie this is Rhonda and Ginevra" said Molly as she introduce two redhead girls with freckles but one had bright brown eyes while the other had blue eyes.

David laughed "Looking as lovely as your mother right girls but Molly where are -"

Suddenly the redhead girl with blue eyes started screaming out of nowhere.

"S-Spider…Mother they are doing it again!" shouted Rhonda.

"Fred! George! Quite scaring your sister"

Out of nowhere came out two identical twins with a fake spider that had a string and tried to have an innocent look on them.

"But mom it so fun-"

"And it's not our fault that Ronnikins is easily scared."

"Boys!" shouted Molly to the identical twins.

Daphne couldn't hold her laughter but didn't notice Rhonda giving her a glare.

The twins turned to Daphne and gave her a bow.

"Thank you-"

"We love to entertain for your enjoyment, miss."

Daphne smiled at them '_maybe it would not be that bad to have them as a family_'

-1st year 1991-

"Slytherin!" shouted the sorting hat.

Daphne was happy that she was sorted to her mother's old house but was a bit worried of what the Weasley's were going to say. She knows all of them go to the house of Gryffindor.

After the fest, they followed their perfect to the Slytherin common room and met their Head house who was Professor Severus Snape, the youngest potion master and close friends to the king.

"Welcome to the Slytherin house, as you may know you have a reputation to hold by the current ruler to the Wizarding world, King Thomas Riddle-Slytherin. He was able to stop the nonsense of Slytherin being an evil house about 20 years ago but there are still some nasty rumors about us. Never the less you must show them how Slytherins find their true friends even to the opposite's houses…though I give no promises to the Gryffindor side children" started Professor Snape.

After his speech, Daphne and the other girls had been told to find a roommate for their duration years of school.

Daphne had found someone already, her name was Tracey Davis, she was a half-blood but Daphne didn't care one bit. She was funny during the feast when she was sitting by her.

After the lights were out, they talked about their lives, families and their dreams.

Throughout the months, Daphne followed their house rules and befriended someone who was in a different house.

Hermione Granger, a muggleborn or new-blood which the King wanted to call the muggleborns now. She was in Ravenclaw and was top of their year though Daphne was not that far behind of her.

In all, first year was not bad but except how Rhonda was acting…she was a totally a different person. She tried to be friends with her like she promised her father but Rhonda was mean to her just like her head house warned to them.

-2nd year 1992-

Slytherin Manor

Harry was banging his head. He still was not allowed to go to Hogwarts with his friends but at least his father gave permission for him that he could at least see them in their common room for a little while then return home for his lessons.

Draco told him all of his first year and it was not bad except for this suck up girl in Gryffindor. Theo told him how some Slytherins were able to make friends with the other houses but never could make it to the Gryffindors. Nev told him most people thought that the house of Hufflepuff was for the unwanted people and that angered Harry deeply.

Theo also told him about a girl in Ravenclaw who was the most brilliant witch ever who score top in the end of the year. Harry noticed some blushing when he mentions about her.

"Do you by any chance have a crush on her Theo?"

"N-No of course not…maybe…oh shut up Harry"

Draco, Nev and Harry laughed at their blushing friend.

Greengrass Manor

Daphne could not still believe it.

Her father remarried to Molly Weasley and now she has to suffer Rhonda's torment during in the summer. Oh well, at least she gain funny stepbrothers and they were alright for her to be in Slytherin but not Rhonda and surprisingly Ginevra. Daphne thought she would have a chance to know her but looks like Rhonda got to her first. Though she has a funny feeling her stepmother doesn't like it either.

At the wedding, Daphne met the other two older brothers, William Weasley who works with dragons in Romania though he likes it to be called Bill for some odd reason and Charlie Weasley who is a curse breaker.

Throughout the summer, Daphne would help out her stepbrothers Fred and George on their pranks and they would test it on either Rhonda or Ginevra.

Returning to Hogwarts was a relief not from her new family but she was able to see her friends again. When she told them, they were shocked to know that she was family to Rhonda.

Daphne also explains that the Weasley's boys wanted to keep their old father's surname to continue the Noble house of the Weasley's, her father agreed. The wards around the house were no problem, once they added their magic to them the wards will allow them to enter as they pleased.

Soon Hermione or Mione introduce them to a first year, Luna Lovegood. She was something that's for sure but smart. It was no wonder that the sorting hat placed her to Ravenclaw. Ginevra or Ginny was place with her sister Rhonda or Ronnie in Gryffindor along with April Potter.

April Potter with wavy black auburn hair that reaches to her waist and greenish hazel eyes was home schooled until her parents, James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans wanted their little princess to go to their old school.

They were old friends to Molly and Arthur Weasley so it would understand that Rhonda was happy to be with her oldest friend once again.

Daphne didn't know if April Potter was ok or not. She was a bit of a show of but mostly in flying and in transfiguration where her own father teaches and is the head house of Gryffindor now. The old professor retired so they needed a new one, another reason why the Potter's came to Hogwarts.

In all it was nothing special to say the least for 2nd year though Hermione and Daphne were at the top once again along with April Potter.

-Summer before 3rd year 1993-

Greengrass Manor

Daphne could not believe it…she just could not believe it, her father was died.

The healers explain that he died on his sleep but could not find the cause of how and what makes it worst was that no one knows where he hidden his Will at.

For the time being she was told to stay at the manor along with her stepmother and stepsisters. Daphne had a bad feeling about this and boy she was right.

The moment everyone left, Molly started yelling at her for being an evil Slytherin and how much she embarrassed her beloved true daughters for being the highest for the past 2 years. Molly took away her good robes and put it away when they were needed to go out somewhere for no suspicions about her.

Daphne was sent to the smallest room of the Manor which was near at the kitchens and ordered the house elves to only cook when Daphne was not around but when she was they only were ordered to get crazy expensive robes and most of them were made in France or the heart of England. While Daphne had to do the heavy cleaning, cooking and was giving rags to use.

Daphne cried the first few nights but eventually she got the hang of it. The reason was she didn't want to get another hex from her stepmother. Luckily Molly couldn't do any of the unforgivable curses cause then the wards of the Manor would send the message to the ministry. It was lawed big time for no one to use those curses unless it was for a criminal on trial.

Daphne took a deep breath '_you can do this girl, get a hold of yourself…I would not let that witch control me like she has it to the others._'

Slytherin Manor

Harrison was sitting by his window when his father's familiar came to his leg.

~_Hatchling, what's wrong?_ ~

Harrison looked at her with boredom eyes.

~_Nagini…why does father and mother are so overprotective of me?_ ~

~_They just want you to be safe, you know you are the only heir to them_~

~_Yes I do but I will be careful I promise and you know I keep my promises_~

~_Let me talk to your father…maybe I get you to that human school_~

Harrison smiled ~_I would be grateful if you do Nagini, good luck_~

~_Thankss hatchling…oh by the way your godfather is here with your godmother and their young hatchling, they wanted to know if you are available _~

Harrison gave a huge grin "Sean is here, why didn't you tell me sooner…bye Nagini"

Nagini laughed then headed to her master's study to help out her hatchling.

-Break Line-

**Me: Prologue done hehe**

**Harry: for now that is**

**Draco: what's on the next chapter?**

**Me: hold your magic Draco**

**April: 'giggled' nice one Egypt**

**Draco: April don't you love me (whined)**

**April: Dray we are not even together yet so be patient**

**Draco: 'pout' fine**

**Harry: I say you are not bad for my female version, April**

**April: 'grinning' I try**

**Hermione: can we just go on**

**Theodore: I agree**

**Luna: now there guys you don't want those creatures being with again do you?**

**April: Luna no one knows what you are talking about**

**Neville: I do and basically called being distracted**

**Harry: I hear yea**

**Me: alright first of this message will got to all the stories I am uploading this week…the reason for this is that the next two weeks are coming are my time to study for my exams and I need my brain cells for that so I would not be able to work on my story and study the same time…I could accidently write my story ideas on the exam paper or something**

**Tracey: (made a face) I hate exams…there are so long**

**Blaise: 'nodded' I agree with her**

**Harry: of course you would**

**Me: I will hope be back on the next week after May 13 which is my exams day for me…anyway, the next chapter will be when Daphne and Harry meets for the first time…until then my readers, bye me**

**Harry: please leave a review**

**Draco: to tell us how you like the story so far**


	2. Chapter 1 - Boy mets Girl

**Me: Hello people of the Harry Potter world, first thing first read the prologue I change it a bit and fixed the mistakes the best that I can I normally will upload a story with some mistakes cause I don't see them until the very end and see your reviews of ideas of what you think which I would use…second I would love to thank those who read this story and those who save it in their Faves and Alerts it means so much to me that you like it but…**

**Those who were ungrateful reviewers that send me those rude reviews…DO YOU HAVE NO HEART AT ALL I mean seriously I could have been a young child for crying out loud who loves reading and wanted to try out the fun of story making. I put that warning for a reason you jerks well one of you the other you were just mean…if you have nothing nice to type then don't type at all. I lost my favorite author because of your kind of people and I would not stand it myself. I even explain I was in my finals weeks so my brain cells were being used up jeez people this days…oh but not to those how where nice to my story that favorite, alerted and read**

**I would love to thank to swit-cuppycakes who was the only one that reviewed so virtual cookie and hugs for you only…yes whoever reviews will be place in my authors note **

**Anyway onward to the story:**

**Background of the story: AU Tom Riddle was removed from the orphanage when his secret friend, Minerva McGonagall told her parents and later found out that he was last in line to the throne of the Wizarding world and the last bloodline to Salazar Slytherin. Tom was taught by the Noble house of McGonagall family and soon fell in love with Minerva. Together they stopped the rivalry of Slytherin and Gryffindor and the believes that Salazar Slytherin was evil but some 'light' families are still cautions around them**

**Warning: If you readers don't like it how it is type then please don't read it and please don't leave rude reviews or mean ones if there are I will remove them immediately**

**Summary: Daphne Greengrass wanted out of her horrible family but how can she if she can't find her father's will? With her stuck situation, she had to endure everything it was thrown by her stepmother to her stepsisters but out of the blue came a boy with high status with some promises but will her stepsisters allow her to be near him even if he was the heir of Slytherin? Alive and Nice James and Lily Potter, Godfather Severus Snape**

**Pairings: Harrison Riddle-Slytherin x Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy x April Potter (FemHarry), Theodore Nott x Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom x Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini x Tracey Davis**

**Bashing to: Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Rhonda Weasley (FemRon)**

**I don't own any Harry Potter books or movies, just the ideas that comes to my head and my OC's characters**

**Enjoy the story my faithful readers**

-September 1, 6th year-

Greengrass Manor…

"Girl wake up now and make breakfast!"

Daphne Greengrass sighed "Yes stepmother."

"Hurry up or we'll be late to catch the train!"

Daphne got up and walked to her small wardrobe. It's been 3 years since her father had passed away in his sleep and her stepmother had to take responsibility for her but only when they are outside of the Manor.

Her stepsisters, Ginny and Rhonda Weasley-Greengrass were horrible to her. Only when Fred and George come over they back off unless they want to be pranked. Percy was working in the office for the advisers for the King but still had some time to spend with his family. Charlie and Bill are sometimes have too much work to be done but had some point to be with them.

Bill had found someone to be with though, Fleur Delacour, a French girl who goes to the school of Beauxbatons and who is half Veela.

Daphne immediately like her but not her stepsisters, they were jealous of her natural beauty. Molly tried to end their relationship but so far nothing had worked on them. It was a good thing that they hardly come over but when they do it was only for a few minutes or an hour so Molly could not to anything.

Daphne shook her head '_Oh well…oh shoot I need to make breakfast._'

She quickly changed and went to the kitchen to see the house elves had started for her. Even though Molly was the Mistress of the manor, the house elves was only loyal to her alone, the true Greengrass heir and owner to her ancestor manor.

-Hogwarts Express train-

Daphne silently walked away from her family and wandered to find her friends.

Daphne spotted them by her twin stepbrothers' red hair stick out of the crowd.

"Mione! Tracey! Luna! Fred! George!" shouted Daphne.

"Daphne it's great to see you again" said Tracey Davis.

"Daphne, how are you?" wondered Hermione.

"It's great to see you again Daphne, I see you have those nasty creatures on your head again, did something happen to you in the summer?" wondered Luna with her crazy stare.

Daphne laughed "My summer was fine well for the half of it…thank these boys right here."

"It's no problem little sister dear-"

"It was an honor to have you over in your joke shop-"

"And helping us with the products"

Daphne shook her head on her stepbrother's ways of talking but she still loves them dearly.

"What are you guys doing here? Should you be helping Professor Snape with his potions and preparing for the year?" wondered Daphne.

In their 4th year, the twins gave their Gryffindor bravery on a challenge and asked Professor Snape to be his assistants on his classes or at least to know more on potions. Mostly their prank products were based on potions while the other was charms and transfiguration.

At their last year, the twins opened a joke shop with the money they saved up from the assistant job with Snape and the vaults that were given to them by Daphne's father as a welcome gift to the family along with the others. One would be at the shop while the other was at Hogwarts helping the young potions master with his potions.

"Old Snape gave us a time to say hi to you-"

"He said that family is important-"

"Of course he would know he has a young son named Sean was it?"

George nodded "Yup that little bugger is a hell but funny though and knows potions like his own man does."

The girls giggled.

"Did you see Professor Snape nee Sinista?" wondered Hermione.

Fred nodded "Yup and looks like they might have another on the way"

Tracey squeaked "Oh I wonder if it's going to be a girl this time."

"We will never know for sure until he tells us" said Daphne.

"Oh girls we have to go, it was a pleasure to talk to you guys again" said Hermione as she was pushing the other two to the train.

"See you at school then little sister dear-"

"Remember if they is anyone brothering you, just let us know"

-Hogwarts, Halls-

Daphne and Tracey just left from the feast to head back to their common room when they heard a too familiar scream.

"SPIDER…get rid of it"

"Hold on will you Ronnie" said April while trying to get a hold of the small spider.

"Hurry please!"

"Ok…there it's off"

Ronnie aka Rhonda sighed in relief and thanks her best friend when she remembers the only person who would know her fear on spiders.

"DAPHNE"

"Oh great now she's going to blame me for it…"

Rhonda walked to her stepsister with Ginny following behind though April for some odd reason stayed behind.

"YOU…you did this, you know how much I hate spiders and yet you put it on my beloved hair you witch" shrieked Rhonda.

"First off dear stepsister, I was never even near you and second I may not like you but I would not go that low to hurt you now if you excuse me" said Daphne as she walked away.

"Y-You'll be sorry if you don't tell the truth…I-I…I'll tell mom on you" shrieked Rhonda then stormed off to the direction to the Gryffindor tower.

-Slytherin Common Room-

"I don't believe her, blaming you on something that is not your fault" ranted Tracey as they entered to their common room.

"…just drop it ok, there is nothing to do" said Daphne sadly.

Tracey was looked at her when suddenly she felt something hit her head. She looked down and saw a piece of parchment on the floor folded as a triangle.

Tracey was beyond mad "Who the bloody hell did that?!"

Daphne notice a boy coming towards them with the smoothest raven hair and stunning emerald eyes she has ever seen but then notice he was not wearing the school robes. Just normal robes or was it muggle clothes?

"Sorry about that I guess I aim a bit too high, you see I was teaching my friends this little game of paper football like the muggles play on the table."

Tracey blinked a couple of times "I guess that's fine, I accept the apology"

"You said paper football so were you muggle raise?" wondered Daphne.

The boy shook his head "No but I was taught by my tutor in Muggle Studies"

Daphne nodded her head "I see wait…tutor so you are home schooled then why are you doing here?"

"Oh well you see…"

"Harry you don't have time you need to head back to your house before your father knows you went over of your visiting hours" said Draco while trying to drag him.

"Alright then…sorry ladies if you can see I must leave oh and by the way the name's Harry, bye"

Draco and Theodore who are in Daphne and Tracey's year ran with Harry to Professor Snape's office.

"Well then that was…weird, great to start the year, come on Daphne we have an early raise tomorrow morning" said Tracey as she dragged Daphne to their room.

Daphne looked back at the doorway that leads to Professor Snape's Office and blushed a bit.

'_He was…kind of cute_' thought Daphne.

-Professor Snape's Office-

"I cannot believe you still were trying to teach us that muggle game Harry" whined Draco as they step into Snape's office.

"It's not my fault I find it fun and I go there every summer with my mother and father to help the ones that need help with" explain Harry.

Theo made a face "The last time you took us to a muggle amusement park, Draco and I never thought we would survive…and I thought Quidditch was dangerous, I guess not."

Harry laughed "But your faces were priceless though."

Draco frowned "For you but not for us mate."

"If you three have finished with your idiotic talk then I believe Harrison has to be home before Barty can't hold on to the King any longer."

The three boys jumped a bit and turned to see Severus Snape standing at his doorway.

Harry pouted "Sev…I told you to call me Harry, I hate my long version name"

Severus sighed "Very well but you must go, you have been here too long and I believe Barty will soon crack under all this pressure trying to cover up for you. Your lessons was supposed to start 10 minutes ago"

Harry hit his head "Come on…bloody time – ouch hey"

"Language Harry, now go say goodbye to your friends they do have an early morning tomorrow" said Severus as he got a bowl of floo powder to Harry.

Harry sighed then turned to his friends "See yea guys, tell me everything what has happen in Yale Ball"

Draco nodded "In Slytherin Manor right?"

Harry nodded "Every year"

"See yea mate and try to pay attention to your lessons" said Theo.

Harry grinned "Do I ever…oh say hi to Nev for me like I don't have time right now"

"Will do" both said.

Harry nodded and grabbed some the powder and went to the fireplace and shouted "SLYTHERIN MANOR"

Severus shook his head "…I have a weird godson, I feel bad for Barty now"

Draco and Theo nodded.

-Slytherin Manor-

Harry landed graceful out of the fireplace then remembered something "Shot…I forgot to tell Uncle Sev to say hi to Aunt Aurora and Sean-"

Harry was cut off by his thought when he felt someone hugging him to death which he knows who.

"B-Barty…c-can't breathe"

"Oh sorry my prince but I was getting nervous the moment you didn't return on the mark. Your parents are looking for you and wanted to talk to you something very important so they cancelled your evening lessons" explained Barty as he was dragging Harry out of the living room.

"Really…well then it must be something big then, they hardly cancel anything" said Harry.

Harry noted the hallway they were going, Barty was taking him to his father's study.

It didn't took that long to reach there but before he open the door, Barty waved his wand and changed his normal outing clothes to the clothes that his mother and one of her assistants get him which he hates.

Harry gives Barty one of his rare glares.

"My prince they would question why you still have your outing clothes when you had plenty of time to change to these clothes" explain Barty.

Harry sighed "You used the flying broom to release the stress again, didn't you?"

Barty nodded.

"Oh fine…you may go Barty, see you later then"

Barty bowed a bit then left.

Harry took deep breathes and open the door.

"Mother…Father sorry for my tardiness I was too relaxed when I was flying my broom but Barty gave me the message that you wanted to see me"

King Thomas and Queen Minerva looked up to see their only child.

Queen Minerva smiled "It's alright dear, you were busy last week so another few minutes of relaxing wouldn't matter"

Harry at this point relaxed his shoulders then pointed the question "What was the message you wanted for me to know?"

"Well dear me and your father-"

"Mostly your mother"

"Oh hush up Tom…anyway we believe it was time for you to find a suitable fiancée for you" said Minerva with a smile.

"I tell your mother it's not, you first need to find a girl for that and staying here is not helping him" said Tom.

While his parents were talking, Harry was shocked, to find a wife…in this age?

There is one word for him to say "WHAT"

Tom and Minerva turned to see a shocked prince.

"You think I would just find someone or a princess, which by the way there is no one in my age and be betrothed to them until we are in age, which is in like two years' time or something…no please let me find my special someone in my own terms mother please, I want to find her like you find each other please" ranted and begged Harry.

Tom gave him a small smile "I see you have your heart in the right place child but never the less you are right…now Minerva we kept him from the world too long and the child needs children his age for him to grow"

Minerva blinked her eyes then smiled "Very well then…I believe you have your wish child"

Harry was now the confused one "Which wish?"

Tom chuckles "The one you have been wishing ever since your 11th birthday child"

Harry thought for a moment then grinned big time "You….you mean it, no joke right?"

Both of his parents nodded.

"Yes…yes, I can't believe it…wait did Nagini-"

"Her, Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Barty…almost everyone in my court told me this and I finally thought for a moment that it was not right for you to be away from children your age and to be normal for once" explain Tom.

Harry ran and hugged his father and kissed his mother on her cheek "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me, I can't wait to see everyone's faces"

With that Harry ran out of the room, leaving his parents alone.

"…Do you really believe it's alright?"

Tom sighed "He is just a child still love and he needs to find his own path not ours…besides the world will know him by this Christmas anyway"

Minerva giggled "It's going to be a big surprise for him this year"

"So it would be my lady, shall we head to the balcony and have some tea before dinner"

Minerva nodded "Let's"

-Break Line-

**April: 'glares' rude people**

**Draco: I agree**

**Tracey: at least we got some nice ones**

**Hermione: yup those guys are being mature about it not those cowards…**

**Harry: I believe Egypt was able to stop the story after those rude comments but she didn't want to stop at all, once she got a story going she wants to finished it the best she can**

**April: hope so…can I use the torture curse on them**

**Draco: do you know where they live April**

**April: 'sighs' no…**

**Me: …hey guys**

**Neville: you alright?**

**Me: yea…I guess but anyway, hello reader's next chapter will be when Harry goes to Hogwarts, now I wonder how this is going to go down**

**April: please do leave a 'good' review**

**Harry: if you spot any mistakes then please PM Egypt and tell her to fix it**

**Everyone: until then –**

**Me: bye me**


	3. Chapter 2 - Students met Boy

**Me: Hello everyone in the Harry Potter world. I am pleased to see this story has some views and would like to thank those who do. I wish I had updated this last weekend but I was busy as my friends and family were celebrating my 21****st**** birthday.**

**Anyway on word to the story:**

**Summary: Daphne Greengrass wanted out of her horrible family but how can she if she can't find her father's will? With her stuck situation, she had to endure everything it was thrown by her stepmother to her stepsisters but out of the blue came a boy with high status with some promises but will her stepsisters allow her to be near him even if he was the heir of Slytherin? Alive and Nice James and Lily Potter, Godfather Severus Snape**

**Pairings: Harrison Riddle-Slytherin x Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy x April Potter (FemHarry), Theodore Nott x Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom x Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini x Tracey Davis**

**Bashing to: Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Rhonda Weasley (FemRon)**

**I don't own any Harry Potter books or movies, just the ideas that comes to my head and my OC's characters**

**Enjoy the story my faithful readers**

-Hogwarts, Great Hall-

Daphne and Tracey were enjoying their meal when the headmaster Albus Dumbledore made an announcement.

"Everyone if I have your attention please…good now it would seem that we will be having a transfer student coming to attend here at Hogwarts, he was home schooled since he was a young child. Now I would like for everyone to welcome him with open arms and see him as a classmate and a friend" said the headmaster.

Everyone was starting to whisper who might be this mysterious student.

Daphne heard one that it could be someone in the royal court or someone really important if he was home schooled.

"Now let's welcome your new classmate…Hagrid if you please let them enter" said Albus to the Professor of Care of Magical Creatures.

The half giant nodded and open the Great Hall's massive doors. That moment everyone was in disbelieve in who came into the hall.

Daphne and Tracey had their eyes widened and had the same thought in their minds.

'_No way, it couldn't be…_'

-Slytherin Manor, an hour earlier-

"Do you have everything dear?" wondered Minerva while adjusting Harry's robes.

"Yes mother I do for the million time, can we go now?" said Harry.

"Well I guess…oh very well, Tom you ready?"

"Been ready for the last 10 minutes but you keep saying that Harrison was a mess every minute or so" stated Tom.

Minerva pouted "Now Tom, do you really want to sleep on your study tonight?"

Tom paled at the thought "N-No sorry dear…you sure you were not supposed to be in Slytherin?"

Minerva stood up tall "I have my moments and…I was taught by the best, was I not?"

Tom laughed "Very well…now Harrison, grab some floo powder and shout 'Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office' understood?"

Harry nodded "Yes sir"

After three floo trips, the Riddle-Slytherin family was standing at their destination. There in the room was a man with white long bread with sparkling blue eyes and the craziest color robes.

"Ah Tom, Minerva it's been a while has it not?"

"It has been headmaster but the last time we saw you, you were the transfiguration professor" said Tom while offering his hand.

Albus laughed "Yes I was but now there is another talented wizard teaching the subject this year."

He took the offered hand then turned his head to Harry's direction.

"It's an honor to have the prince attending here at Hogwarts. I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, it's a pleasure to have finally met you child."

Harry nodded "The pleasure is all mine, it was my dream to come here to attend but I had to learn my duties first, sir."

"Yes of course, now if you follow me breakfast will begin shortly and have young mister Riddle-Slytherin sorted" said Albus.

"Of course headmaster" said Minerva.

Harry and his parents were waiting at the doors to the Great Hall to be open but suddenly Harry was having second thoughts but his father felt his aura's tension.

"Now Harry relax here in Hogwarts you don't have to worry about perfection like your tutors back home. You can be yourself how you are when you are with young Draco and Theodore" said Tom.

"That's right Harrison dear and don't worry about what house you will be in…Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff they are all wonderful houses" said Minerva.

"And just like you said take your time finding that someone, you never know she could be right in front of you" said Tom.

With his parent's support, Harry forgot his second thoughts and stood tall when the doors open.

'_Alright school…time to show me how great you are_'

-Present time, Great Hall-

Everyone was silent while Harry and his parents walked to the head table. In front of the table, stood a man with messy black hair and hazel eyes was holding an old black hat and a stool next to him.

"Riddle-Slytherin, Harrison"

Harry walked to the stool and the man place the hat over his head. Out of nowhere he heard a voice.

"_Ah what do we have here…the young prince is finally here at Hogwarts. It's an honor to finally sort you child."_

"…_umm thank you I guess."_

"_Fear not child now let me see…oh yes, you are a great mixture of both your parents. You have your father's cunning and your mother's sweet nature and both their intelligence and loyalty to your friends…but where to put you child?"_

"_M-My parents are alright in any house sir."_

"_Of course but the ambition for you to get here is also one trait from your father…I know what house child good luck finding your future…_Better be SLYTHERIN"

Harry let go a big relief to be in his father's old house was an honor. It's not just his father's but his ancestor's as well.

The man took off the sorting hat and greeted his new student.

"Congrats Mr. Riddle-Slytherin, your table is on the far left and I will be seeing you in class this afternoon. Name's James Potter and I am your transfiguration professor."

Harry nodded "Thank you Professor Potter and can't wait either."

Professor Potter then left and sat down by a woman with flaming red hair with green eyes. The woman smiled at him which he returned the smile back.

Suddenly Harry was hugged by his mother while his father was grinning with pride.

"Oh I'm so proud you are going to your father's house…though I would wish you have gone to my old house but what the sorting hat chooses, is what you have the most child" said Minerva.

"Now love let the boy breathe…go child have some fun for once in your life" said Tom with a smile.

Harry nodded and walked to his house table where he was attacked by his close friends.

"Bloody hell mate that was a perfect surprise you gave us" said Draco.

"This is perfect I can finally have a study partner who will not fall asleep on me" said Theo.

Harry laughed at his friends then turned over to the table where Neville was at and wave to him. Neville smiled and waved back than mouthed 'see you later'.

"Now that's settled, I have another announcement this year's Yule ball will be held at Slytherin Manor. The King and Queen has offered their lovely home to us as they will be celebrating their son's birthday and this year's theme will be mystery now then continue to your meals before going to your classes" finished the headmaster.

"Well that's something that my parents didn't tell me" stated Harry.

"Really…I guess they wanted to be a surprise for you" replied Draco.

"Mystery…weird choice but the headmaster is weird as well" said Theo.

Harry then turned his head to Draco but a voice interrupted him.

"So you're Draco's mysterious friend. Who would have thought it will be someone royalty? The name's Blaise Zabini."

Harry smiled "Hello…"

-After breakfast-

Slytherin Girl's Dorm room

"I can't believe it…he was the prince all this time" shouted Tracey.

"Well what did you suspect?" wondered Pansy Parkinson as she was gathering her books of Potions, Transfiguration and Charms.

Tracey glared at her "He could have told us who he was!"

Daphne shook her head "I don't think so Tracey. I mean if his parents just barely let him come to Hogwarts with no guards, do you think they would have let him tell a random person who he really was?"

Tracey thought for a moment then relaxed "…I guess you're right Daphne."

"Did you see how many girls in every table were looking at him? I thought I saw Potter's daughter looking at him…along with your stepsisters, Daphne" said Millicent Bulstrode.

Daphne made a face "If they were then that means they will be cornering me sometime and tell me not to get near him so they can get him for themselves."

"Why April Potter would be looking at a Slytherin even if he was a prince?" wondered Tracy.

"Who knows" everyone said.

Gryffindor Common Room

April Lillian Potter was staring at the fireplace when her best friend came and sat down with her.

"Hey Ronnie, ready for Potion class…what's wrong?" asked April.

"Nothing just finished writing to my mother explaining what just happened."

"Oh…you told her about the prince attending here and the changed location of the Ball this year to her?"

Rhonda nodded her head "Yup and I know for sure that mother will find a lovely gown for me so I can show off to the prince that I am his true love and we are destined to be together…of course that is until death tears us apart."

April made a face about the statement that her friend just said. She always wondered what happen to Uncle Arthur when she was living at Paris with her parents. She was home schooled for a while then went to a French Wizarding school until her family decided to return to Britain.

When they return, the news of Arthur Weasley's death was a mystery to them but more importantly Molly had to take care of all of their children with hardly any money to her name.

And when the sudden marriage between her and Lord David Greengrass, they were surprise to say the least but happy to know that she was give love a second chance.

The first time she saw Daphne Greengrass was at the wedding then at times when she was invited to Greengrass Manor but never had a chance to talk to her. Rhonda would say mean things about her stepsister like taking things that should be hers. Even Ginny was going to the flow on following Rhonda's cruelty to Daphne but what could she do?

She was only a family and childhood friend.

Suddenly David had passed away…the same way how Arthur did. April knew everything in her best friend had changed. She was not her old self anymore.

April may be spoiled by her parents but they at least taught her a thing or two about manners and kindness to others.

April snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Rhonda "You know Ronnie there were a lot of girls looking at him so you're not the only one who wants him."

Rhonda turned her head to April "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that I too would like to know Harrison and see if I would be his perfect match. I don't care about the money or the title but I was told I deserve the best and Harrison maybe that person, Rhonda" stated April.

Rhonda glared at her "You are telling me that you don't want for me to be a princess and live in a magnificent palace!"

Now it was April's turn to glare "No I am not, there is more than living in the easy life Rhonda, have you ever heard of soul mates before or what?"

"No Potter I have not, now leave if you think you are better than me!"

"Very well if you insist…Weasley-Greengrass"

April stormed off and when she was out of the common room, she bolted out to find her parents and tell them what had happen.

'_That's not my friend anymore…she is not the same_' thought April has she was running.

When she reached to her parent's door, she didn't bother to knock and entered to find everyone at the living room.

Her parents were sitting next to each other. Frank Longbottom and Alice Longbottom were across to them and her Potion Professor and Astronomy Professor were there with their small child, Sean Snape.

"Dear what's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked her mother worriedly.

April didn't notice she was crying until she touched her cheek and soon explain to them what had happen in the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh dear if I recall Rhonda was a nice child but…" said Aurora Snape nee Sinista.

"Indeed I too notice her attitude changed after the wedding of David and her mother" said Severus Snape.

"I have no idea how Molly is teaching her children but it feels as if she has…changed as well" said Lily Potter nee Evans.

James nodded "I agree with all of you, mostly Severus just like him I too noticed a changed along with Ginevra."

"It's almost seeing you all over again in your first year James until Lily slapped you into reality and pointed out how your pranks were not harmless at all" stated Severus.

James nodded "Yes it would seem so Severus…April did you wanted to be friends with Daphne?"

April nodded her head "I was so happy when I heard that Rhonda will be gaining a new sister who was in Slytherin just like Uncle Sev. We would have made so many funny pranks with the help of the twins but…"

"What is Molly teaching her children now…Sev I fear for your godson's safety now" said Lily.

"Don't worry about it Lily, Tom and Minerva combine their magic creating a pendant that will glow when his drinks or meals has been spoiled with any harmful or love potions like Amortentia" said Severus.

James nodded then turned to his daughter "If you wish to be friends with Daphne then go for it, don't let Rhonda stop you."

April grin happily "Oh thank you daddy!"

"Well then I must be off I have my Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff of 4th years that will start soon, Aurora?"

"Of course, Sean say bye to your aunts and uncles will you?"

A little boy with short black hair with his mother's eyes gave them a silly smile "Bye Uncle Prongs, Uncle Frank, Auntie Ali and Auntie Lily."

April giggled how cute he was "Aw how about me you silly little snake."

Sean giggled "Bye-bye April."

April laughed "Ok now I got to go, bye mother and see you soon father and Uncle Sev."

Both nodded.

Ravenclaw Girl's Dorm room

Hermione was getting ready for class when Padma Patil and some other girls were talking about the prince.

"I can't believe the prince is attending here at Hogwarts. That means if he falls in love with any girl here than that person will be the future princess and queen of the Wizarding world" said Padma.

"I know right…oh I wish it was me."

"No me, I would so help him with the politics and making sure everything is in order."

"No me! I would make a perfect schedule for him to follow and have time with me."

Hermione had enough of the silly argument and just stormed out of the dorm. She was about to just head to class when she saw Luna Lovegood reading one of her father's magazines once again but upside down.

"Hey Luna, what has your father wrote this time?"

Luna looked up with her crazy blue eyes and smiled when she saw it was her best friend.

"It's nothing too serious. He just found some other magical creatures in Norway."

"I see…were you able to finish your homework last night?"

Luna nodded "I did…what's wrong? It would seem that you have some wrackspurt a bit."

"I couldn't stand the girls in the dorm right now. They are only talking about the prince and who will he be choosing to be his future wife" answered Hermione.

"It was a bit of a shock about the prince coming here…did you notice how his aura of magic was so green?" wondered Luna.

Hermione shook her head "You know I don't have your ability Luna…and what do you mean green?"

"The aura represents someone's magic personality…his magic aura is green just like Daphne's" answered Luna.

"Really…what is my magic aura?"

Luna stared at her with one of her weird looks then relaxed "…Sea blue."

"Oh I do love the sea…well I am heading to my Charm class, see you."

Luna waved and went back to her book before going to her classes.

Hufflepuff common room

Neville could not believe it. His best friend was finally here at Hogwarts like he always wanted.

He remembers how far he has known Harry. It was far back when they were small children.

His father received the job offer for the Defense against the Dark Arts when he was just three year old. While his father worked, his mother would take him to gossip Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, the wife of Lucius Malfoy the advisor to the King. While his mother was with Lady Malfoy, he would play with her son, Draco and two other boys, Harry and Theodore.

All four of them became great friends and when they were 7 years old their parents told them that Harry was the prince of the Wizarding world.

Neville shook off his thoughts when Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, Neville's house mates and friends, came out of the dorm room.

"Ready guys?" asked Neville.

"Yup ready" said Vincent as Gregory nodded.

-Break Line-

**Me: will that's done for now**

**April: oh so what for the plans for next chapter then?**

**Me: 'wink' Harry's first potion class and other stuff I will put down I guess**

**Harry: really oh I can't wait to see how Uncle Sev teaches**

**Severus: …oh please tell me you will not do any pranks in my classroom**

**Harry: 'smirk' what are you talking about Uncle Sev?**

**Severus: oh don't you dare play innocent to me child**

**Draco: I say this is going be a wonderful year mate**

**Theo: I second that**

**Nev: third**

**Blaise: fourth**

**Rhonda: oh Harry dearest**

**Harry: 'pales' oh no why**

**Ginny: wait I want to hug him too**

**Rhonda: wait your turn**

**Harry: no one is taking turns 'runs off'**

**Rhonda: no my love get back here**

**April: leave him alone you brat bitch**

**Rhonda: make me**

**April: 'smirk' oh boys**

**Fred and George: yes**

**Rhonda: oh no…away you two**

**Fred and George: nope**

**Fred and George carrying a frantic Rhonda**

**Me: 'sweetdrop' umm ok…please leave a review**

**Daphne: and please notify if there is any mistakes that Egypt missed**

**Hermione: she tried her best for fixing the errors**

**Tracy: until next time…**

**Everyone: bye us!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Classes, Friends & Fangirls

**Me: hello everyone sorry it took a while for me to update but classes it's not easy. It did not help when a relative died that that long ago and also my mother got sick as well so was busy. I was also typing some future chapter for this story so I just have to correct the grammar errors the best I could.**

**Anyway I would like to thank those who read my story and took their time to do so. To Penny is wise and the PM from SerebiiKnight I thank you for telling you like my story. It's hard to try to type what you imagine inside your mind and make it what you think of it. I thank you once again.**

**Anyway on word to the story:**

**Summary: Daphne Greengrass wanted out of her horrible family but how can she if she can't find her father's will? With her stuck situation, she had to endure everything it was thrown by her stepmother to her stepsisters but out of the blue came a boy with high status with some promises but will her stepsisters allow her to be near him even if he was the heir of Slytherin? Alive and Nice James and Lily Potter, Godfather Severus Snape**

**Pairings: Harrison Riddle-Slytherin x Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy x April Potter (FemHarry), Theodore Nott x Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom x Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini x Tracey Davis**

**Bashing to: Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Rhonda Weasley (FemRon)**

**I don't own any Harry Potter books or movies, just the ideas that comes to my head and my OC's characters**

**Enjoy the story my faithful readers**

-Dungeons, Potion class-

Harry followed his friends to his first potion class with other children his age but Draco and Theo warned him that the Gryffindors were not as smart in potions.

'_They can't be that bad…can they?_' thought Harry as he was taking his seat while Draco sat by his right and Theo by his left. Harry smiled when he was able to talk to Neville before class started and meeting once again Vincent and Gregory.

"Hey guys, Harrison what year where you in your studies in Potions?" wondered Blaise Zabini as he took a seat by Theo. Blaise would hang out with Draco and Theo during the school days.

"I believe I was going to…my mastery" answered Harry as he was pulling out his supplies for potions. Blaise widened his eyes "Really…wow."

When Draco was about to talk something else, Rhonda Weasley-Greengrass came and gave Harry her kind smiles. "Oh hello Harrison, how are you today? I can't believe you can finally be here at Hogwarts."

Harry lift up his left eyebrow '_…seriously does she think I'm that stupid or what?_'

Draco glared at her "Weasley leave, you have no business here."

"I'm Greengrass now Malfoy, get it right you ungrateful brat."

"You may be a Greengrass by name but not by blood and there is only one person and her name is Daphne Greengrass" snapped Draco. Rhonda glared at Malfoy then when back to Harry "Can you be my partner today?"

Harry shook his head "Sorry Miss Weasley-Greengrass, but I am already asked Blaise here before class started, now please sit in your seat before the professor comes and takes points away."

Rhonda was about to say something when she was yanked away from Harrison. Rhonda turned and saw it was April, her ex-best friend. "What do you want, Potter?"

April glared "Oh so now its Potter then…well Weasley, you should follow Riddle-Slytherin's advice and leave him alone. He came here to be normal and not be bothered by stupid fan girls."

"Why you-"

"Miss Weasley-Greengrass! Miss Potter! Take your seat" snapped Professor Snape.

Rhonda ran to her seat where Lavender Brown was sitting at while April being to walk to the Gryffindor side but then remembered about her father's words. She took all of her courage and went towards Daphne who was watching the whole scene one row behind.

April gave her a small smile "Can I…sit with you?" Daphne looked at Tracey then back at April. "You don't want to sit by my stepsister anymore?"

April shook her head "No…I should have seen the signs Greengrass of how she was treating you before but she was never like that before honest, she was kind and caring. To tell you the truth I always wanted to be your friend and get to know you but…Rhonda was just…"

Daphne looked her straight to her face and tried to see if she was lying but saw nothing.

'_Why not?_' thought Daphne. "Alright but don't you dare betray my loyalty Potter."

April nodded "Of course if you like I can help you more on those pranks you plan with the twins. My father and his friends were masters back in their years of Hogwarts."

Daphne got interested "Really well then…shall we discuss this after class then Potter."

April nodded "And please call me April."

Daphne nodded "Alright then call me Daphne and this is Tracey."

"Hello April" greeted Tracey.

April smiled '_maybe Slytherins are not all that bad._'

"If you are done with your pointless talking, we will be brewing a potion called Draught of the Living Death. Who can tell me what this potion can do?" started and asked Professor Snape.

There were a few hands up but mostly where the Slytherins and April Potter but everyone else had their head down. Professor Snape was looking for someone that was not ready and immediately spotted his victim.

Professor Snape smirk "Miss Weasley-Greengrass, do you have an answer?"

Rhonda was looking at her house if they had the answer but none had one. "N-No sir"

Professor Snape sneered "Next time come prepared Miss Weasley-Greengrass…Miss Potter, can you tell your classmate of the properties of the potion?"

April nodded "Of course Professor, the Draught of the Living Death is an extremely powerful sleeping draught which sending the drinker in a deep sleep like slumber that can be mistaken by death."

Professor Snape nodded "Very good Miss Potter, 5 points to Gryffindor."

Then he waved his wand to the board and put the recipe for the potion. "This potion can be difficult to brew so I would not suspect all of you to make a perfect one but at least somewhat passable, begin" said Professor Snape.

Daphne turned to Tracey "Are you going to help Millicent?"

Tracey nodded "I did promise right, see yea."

Daphne turned to April "That leaves just you and me April."

April nodded "I can get the ingredients my mother showed me this potion on the summer with her best friend."

Daphne nodded back "Alright then I will get the supplies out then."

Meanwhile, Harry was pulled to the side by his godfather. "Harry like you did this potion already would you mind helping me watch them, I fear these dunderheads will not follow the recipe correctly" wondered Severus.

Harry nodded "Of course, Draco and Theo warned me about this and I thought they were just joking around about it…but I guess not."

Severus relax "Thank you child, you have no idea how relief I am."

Harry laughed softly "Oh I can godfather but don't show it too much if not then what's going to happen to that dungeon bat title you have been so called creating?"

Severus smirked at Harry "Cheeky brat."

Harry had to first tell Blaise about the sudden change but Blaise understood and at least Harry could still help him on the potion.

After an hour, everyone was either messy with powder everywhere or had it blown to their faces. It was Harry's and Severus' quick action that the class was still there. Only April, Daphne, Tracey, Millicent, Draco, Theo, and Blaise had close to a passable potion.

-Hallway-

"Hey Potter!" April, Daphne and Tracey stop on their tracks when they heard Harry calling April's surname.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for the backup in there…oh hey Daphne and Tracey sorry I have not talk to you guys if you like we can walk to class together with my friends" offered Harry while pointing to Draco, Theo and Blaise as they were catching up to them.

"Malfoy is going to talk to me nicely? Now I do believe the world is going to end" joked April.

"Hey it's mostly that so called friend of yours I have a problem with Potter" said Draco.

Daphne was blushing a bit but quickly shook it off. "Of course it's fine by me and if it alright can we ask you some questions" wondered Daphne.

"Mm I guess that's fine" said Harry has they started walking to class.

"Oh let me start…what do you do for fun when you were stuck at Slytherin Manor?" wondered Tracey.

"Well I had some horse lessons when I was young so I would sometimes ride my black stallion when I was bored or I would prank some of my father's guards with the help of my godfather" answered Harry.

"Oh I remember the time when we made the bloody rat into a painting and throwing paint balls at him for over an hour" said Draco laughing.

"Haha the Lestrange brothers had to combine their magic to reverse him back to his human self" said Theo laughing. April was giggling while Daphne and Tracey were trying to hold their laughter but failed miserably.

"Well Mr. Riddle-Slytherin I didn't know you were a prankster" giggled April.

Harry laughed "No one does, they all think I am just a pampered prince that has a luxury life with no worries but no I have to learn about politics and learn to fight for my people, it's no easy job."

Daphne frown "Now that is not right…is that the reason why your parents let you come here?"

Harry thought for a moment for telling them the true but shook it aside "I guess…though I have no idea to tell you the truth."

"Oh well, my question or an offer I may say…I want to make a great prank to the Great Hall before the holidays so the students will have a great laugh but I have not gotten anything yet, it would be an honor if you help me and of course Daphne and her amazing twin stepbrothers" wondered April.

Harry thought for a moment then turned to his friends "Well what do you say guys? Sink or swim?"

"You know I am in mate, count me in" said Draco.

"I may like books but I like a laugh or two if it's good" said Theo.

"I like the stories of Draco telling me of his mysterious friend and how they would prank other people so heck yea I am so in" said Blaise with a sparkle in his eyes.

Harry turned back to April "Alright then Potter, we'll help out."

April grin happily "Oh wonderful."

Daphne laughed "This is going to be great I need to contact the twins so they can sent us some new simples to test out and what better way for a farewell gift to the school."

Tracey laughed "Oh loving this idea so much."

"Come on now class is about to start" said Theo as he entered the classroom. The others followed behind.

-Transfiguration class-

While everyone was waiting for the professor, Harry went over to see Neville, Vincent and Gregory.

"Hey guys, we got a Gryffindor in your team now…I believe you know April Potter, right?" said Harry.

Neville nodded "Yea I do, she defended me from Rhonda on our 4th year…that was a nice hex you gave her by the way."

April nodded "You are welcome and I learn that hex from my mother. I didn't like how Rhonda was treating you. I mean Puffs is a wonderful house just like the Ravens, Snakes and Lions."

Vincent nodded "Nice to know you are neutral to every house, Potter."

"It would be rude if am not" replied April.

"Hey are you good in Transfiguration Potter?" wondered Gregory.

April nodded "I am if you like I can help you."

"Great thanks I don't want to send another bad mark on this class again" said Gregory with relief.

Harry titled his head "Wait so some of you guys are good in one subject?"

Draco nodded "That's right your magic is equal to all subject…as you know I am best in Potions and Defense."

"Mine is Charms and Defense" said Daphne.

"Mine is Astronomy and Charms" said Tracey

"Herbology and Potions as you already know Harry" said Neville.

"Mine is Transfiguration and Defense" said April.

"History of Magic is my specialty" said Vincent.

"Herbology and Potions" said Gregory.

Harry nodded "Good to know."

"If you magic has equal amount then what is your favorite subjects, Harry?" wondered Daphne.

Harry thought for a moment "I prefer Defense and Charms the most."

'_Like mine_' thought Daphne.

Tracey was confused "Not potions?"

Harry shook his head "I maybe a prodigy on that subject but it's more of a group thing for me like if I want to hang out with my godfather."

"Oh that is so sweet Harry" said Tracey.

That's when they heard to doors open and entered Professor Potter. "Alright guys I let you have your fun now take your sits and let's begin." April giggled at her father's entry as always.

-Dumbledore's Office, end of the week-

"Ah good, I see everyone is here now your reports" said the Headmaster happily.

"Ah nothing has happen in my class, is all but fun" said James happily.

"Oh please I bet those students are only learning from you are pranks then real spells James" said Frank Longbottom, the Defense of the Dark Arts Professor.

James laughed "Oh no they are learning, I will never mistreat my favorite subject."

"Good, good" said Albus.

"The students are wonderful in my class though I do wish they sleep a bit before going to my class" said the Astronomy Professor, Aurora Snape nee Sinista.

"This year there are some students that do pay attention then before…usually I have a student or two with a cauldron blown to their faces and send them to Poppy" said Severus.

Poppy nodded "I agree…what changed Severus? Are you been a little nicer to them?"

James laughed at the statement but was silent by his wife, Lily Potter nee Evans.

"James, don't be rude!"

"S-Sorry dear but you have to admit, Snape being nice to a student?"

Severus smirked "I would have to agree on you with that Potter."

Lily huffed "Oh you two, stop playing this little game you two always play."

"But Lily don't ruin our fun…who knew that Severus could have some humor" said James while dodging a playful punch from Severus.

"I say Aurora we have children as husbands."

Aurora nodded "I agree Lily, I don't know if I am watching two children then just one."

"I agree"

"Hey" said both adults.

"That hurt Lily…Moony she can sure make someone feel bad" whined James playfully to Remus Lupin, the History of Magic Professor.

Remus holds up his hands for defense "Hey don't drag me along Pongs."

Albus laughed "Come now children, now Remus how is your class doing?"

"Excellent Headmaster…though I wish the girls will pay attention to the lessons then mumbling on about Mr. Riddle-Slytherin" stated Remus.

Albus nodded "Yes, yes how is the young lad doing on his classes?"

"Fine on mine as always, he has a thing for Potions" said Severus.

"He's fine in Astronomy, he always like to stare at the stars when he was younger if I recall" said Aurora.

"Pretty good in Transfiguration if you say so myself" said James.

"Excellent on Charms Headmaster, it can match up to Lily's score when she attended here at school" said Filius Flitwick, the Charms Professor.

"He knows his history pretty good then other students of mine" said Remus.

"I must say he was so knowledgeable in Herbology and would even help out with the others when he was done" said Pomona Sprout, the Herbology Professor.

"Great in Defense…just like how I seen his own father defending the wizarding world" said Frank.

"Wonderful I can see he has his parent's intelligence and kindness then" said Albus.

Filius nodded "Sure does."

James turned to Remus "You said that the girls are mumbling about him right?"

Remus nodded "They can't stop thinking about him, more so are Rhonda and Ginevra Weasley-Greengrass."

Albus rubbed his hand over his bread "I see…that could be troubling. The King and the Queen told me to watch out for their son for his future betroth out of real love, not a fake one."

James nodded his head "I agree on that…poor boy, hey Severus you said he was your godson so what is his taste in girls?"

"Hard to say, he lived his life mostly with his parents then children his age…I can say that this is the longest that they are not together" replied Severus.

Aurora giggled "I would not be surprise if Minerva floo to us right about-" Suddenly the floo of the Headmaster's activated and came out Minerva while pulling Tom by his ear.

Aurora smirked "Told you…" James, Remus, Severus and Frank felt bad for the King.

"Evening Albus I just came to see if my young man is alright in school?" wondered Minerva.

"Now dear the child is not-ouch!"

"Tom" warned Minerva.

"Now your majesty, we were just talking about him and he is doing great with his studies and made some new friends" answered Albus.

Minerva let go of Tom's ear and had her eyes sparkle "Friends? Do you know if he made some female ones and if he looks interested in one?"

Tom placed his hand on Minerva to calm her down and then turned to Severus. "Severus like you are his head house and godfather, do he say anything at all to you?"

Severus shook his head "No Tom but he made friends with Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, April Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Tracey Davis, and Daphne Greengrass so far."

"Oh my stars, most of them are all females oh that is wonderful" said Minerva.

"Now Minnie, it's too soon it is only his first week of school, remember?" reminded Tom to Minerva. Minerva glared at her husband "…must you ruin my enjoyment."

Tom smirk "…sometimes."

"Well if there is nothing anymore to say, I do have a child that needs to go to bed and I think Harrison need his time to sleep about now" stated Aurora.

"Sean sure loves his godbrother, does he?" said Minerva.

"He sure does but more so if the Weasley's twins are there" stated Severus.

Lily eyes brighten "Oh Sev, how are your little helpers doing? It's been so long I have not seen them"

Severus smirked "Who knew those devils are such prodigies in Potions."

-Break Line-

**Me: phew that took a while**

**Harry: why though?**

**Me: did you not read the message**

**Neville: umm no…**

**Me: 'sighs' I was busy**

**April: oh well then…what the next chapter?**

**Me: …the Yule ball and I will try to put a link to what Daphne would be wearing in the Yule Ball**

**Rhonda: what about me?**

**Ginny: and me?**

**Me: geez you are going to kill my ear drums brats…and no I will not show your bloody dress as I those up cause I will not look anymore pink dress. I thought my eyes were going to bleed out…**

**Fred and George: Rhonda and Ginny come and help us with a prank product!**

**Both: NO**

**Rhonda: why can't I be with my future love?**

**Harry: because I am not you brat**

**Daphne: anyway please leave a review or PM**

**Hermione: please if you see anything wrong or that right then please tell Egypt kindly so she can fix it up**

**Luna: I feel fate will be coming soon…until next time everyone**


End file.
